


space is full of stars (none as bright as you)

by WriterWinged



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: I have no idea what I'm doing, I promise, Multi, Pining, Please note, i have made it so much more, it has FOUND FAMILY, it has FRIENDSHIPS, it has ROMANCE, it has SO MUCH, it has a happy ending, not even the AUTHOR knows what, slow start, this is a space murder mystery game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26708947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWinged/pseuds/WriterWinged
Summary: The crew of the starship Skeld, one of the oldest under the control of Arcarius, have the most important mission for the war. If they succeed, the war is all but guaranteed to be won. If they fail, the war may consume the entire United Planets and destroy them all.When one of their own is found dead, their worst fears are confirmed. Imposters have infiltrated the Skeld and will stop at nothing to stop the mission. As the crew turns on each other, several of them find that things are no longer easy or safe.Yellow has suspicions about her closest friend Purple, but can’t believe it, as they have been on too many missions together with no imposters.Black stays close to White, refusing to lose their oldestcrushfriend to the hands of the imposter.Cyan? Cyan just wants to make thempay.
Relationships: Crewmate/Impostor (Among Us)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	space is full of stars (none as bright as you)

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i wrote this. if you like this, come talk to me about it, or any of my other stories, at my tumblr: https://writerwinged.tumblr.com/ which is actually where i wrote this whole thing over the course of like, two hours. minor edits here of course.
> 
> also i have no idea when the next chapter will come out, it may be tomorrow, it may be in three months. my brain never tells me.

Here’s the thing. Yellow has known Purple for months, and while that may not seem like a lot on planet, in the employ of Arcarius it meant something entirely different. It meant that you knew them better then yourself, that you had survived, that they had never put a knife in your back.

(Of course, if they had, you wouldn’t be alive)

Anyway, friend was not a word used lightly by those employed by Arcarius. So Yellow thinking that her friend, that Purple, was an imposter was pretty much heresy, if only because it was a betrayal on her part. So when they found Blue’s corpse in navigation, Yellow hated that her first thought was, ‘ _Purple did this._ ’

It sucks, alright? The thing is, Yellow was maybe the only person who had seen Purple angry on the Skeld. White and Black might have seen the anger, she wasn’t sure. But she knew what the aftermath of Purple’s anger looked like. It, surprisingly, looked a lot like navigation did when they found Blue.

On the other hand, on every mission she had with Purple, there had been no imposters. Not one, even as reports came in about lost ships and blood-splattered halls. The missions she had without Purple had been horrible, her worry that’d she never see Purple again in the back of her mind.

Finding out that Purple, _her_ Purple, was also assigned to the Skeld, had caused something to loosen in her chest. Being introduced to Black and White had just been a good side effect, even if it meant that there were two more people she could trust on board.

Yellow was jolted out of her thoughts at her hand being squeezed gently. Her visor snapped up to Purple’s, only to realize that they had almost reached the cafeteria. She pressed her head to Purple’s shoulder in thanks and took her seat next to Cyan.

The cafeteria was quiet until Green finally spoke up, “Well, I guess we now know that at least one of us is a murderous alien.” 

The tension at the table finally seemed to burst at that, several people standing up and shouting at each other. Cyan twitched beside her and Yellow could feel her lips pursing. She hated working for Arcarius because of assholes like Green.

“Enough.” Red’s voice cut through the sounds like a knife, everyone’s attention swinging to him. Yellow couldn’t see his eyes, but she could feel them sweeping over her with that same quiet malice he always had. “This will get us no where. We need to find out where everyone was.”

“Uh,” Black spoke up hesitantly, “White, Orange and I were all in reactor for a while, since it has been on the fritz lately.” Orange and White both confirmed his words, causing Red to turn to Yellow.

“I was with Purple and Lime in admin. I saw Cyan and Brown pass by in the hall too.” Yellow forced her voice to stay even, not daring to let Red hear any hesitation. If he did, she might get ejected. She didn’t dare relax even when Purple and Lime confirmed her story.

“I was here.” Pink stated, staring down Red, daring him to question them.

“I was in O2, Brown was with me for a bit.” Green threw out, “What about you, Red?” Red’s visor swung over to Green, staring for several moments.

“Electrical.” Everyone paused at that. Electrical was that creepy spot on the ship, the place you never wanted to go to. That’s why Yellow and her friends loved it there. No one would bother them.

“So, the only one that never stopped anywhere was Cyan.” Brown said, turning to Cyan. Yellow wanted to defend them so badly, but the only thing that she remembered was seeing a flash of cyan in the hall. Thankful, Black was able to defend them instead.

“Cyan stopped by the reactor right before the body was found.”

“So, we have no idea who did it.” Red summarized flatly.

“It could have been Brown or Green.” Purple spoke up suddenly, shrugging at everyone’s incredulous looks, “I mean, Brown could have killed Blue before passing by admin or Green could have killed her after Brown left. Besides, if it was Cyan, the blood would stand out.”

Yellow couldn’t argue with that, which meant neither could anyone else. Red stared the normally quiet Purple down for a long moment before nodding in agreement.

“Very well. Stay in groups everyone. Return to your tasks.”


End file.
